


And You Call Yourselves Investigators

by travels_in_time



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: Gibbs has a new accessory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My actual headcanon for these guys involves thousands of words of angst and a lot of heavy lifting to get them from Point A to Point B. But because writing all that takes lots of time and editing, I keep posting quick comment-fic instead, which because of its very nature tends to be light and happy. 
> 
> This week, I thought perhaps some happy fluff is exactly what we all needed. No apologies.

Tim glanced up and smiled at the excited Goth currently bouncing up and down in front of his desk. "Hey, Abby, what's up?"

"Tony said he was coming in for lunch, and I wanted to see him!" 

"Hey, Abs," Gibbs greeted her, brushing by as he went to his desk, and Abby turned to beam at him. 

"Bossman!" she responded. "How was your long weekend, did you--" Then her eyes widened, and she let out an earsplitting squeal. Heads popped up all over the bullpen, and Tim winced. "Oh, my God! Gibbs, you got married again?"

Tim's mouth fell open as he followed Abby's gaze to the ring on Gibbs' left hand. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Guess I did." 

"But when? Who? Why didn't you _tell_ us?" In two quick steps, Abby had reached Tim's side and punched him sharply in the arm. He'd seen her coming but made no move to block, feeling vaguely that he deserved it. "You call yourself an investigator? How did you not notice that?"

"Well, I…I'm not in the habit of checking my co-workers' matrimonial statuses," he defended himself. 

"Oh, McOblivious, have I taught you nothing?" That was Tony's voice, teasing as usual, and Tim tore his gaze away from the ring Gibbs wasn't even trying to hide--and the tiny smirk on his face, even weirder--to see his friend coming around the corner from the elevator. "First rule of being on Gibbs' six--you have to keep an eye out for wedding rings. The man has a problem. One might almost call it an addiction. You never know when he's gonna turn up--ow!" 

Tony really should have known better than to stop right in front of Gibbs' desk, Tim thought, although the smack to the back of his head was, oddly enough, lighter than usual. Probably because Tony didn't actually work for NCIS anymore. 

"You never really had to worry about it, DiNozzo," Gibbs reminded him mildly. "You met me in the middle of my third divorce."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Third and _last_ ," he said pointedly. 

Abby's eyes had gone even wider; bracing her as she hyperventilated, Tim got the distinct impression that she hadn't screamed again only because she couldn't catch her breath. "Tony!" she finally managed, squeaking, and all heads turned to her again. "You…you…"

Tim followed her pointing finger to Tony's hand, which he held out obligingly, waggling his fingers for them to see that he was sporting a ring as well. 

"Think Abby wants to know if you got married too." Gibbs sounded way too amused, and Tim felt the bottom of his stomach dropping out the way it did when he was on a roller coaster, or when all the pieces of a case were starting to assemble into something that almost made sense. 

Tony grinned at him. "Hell, yeah, I did." 

"Yeah?" Gibbs had come around his desk to stand beside Tony, and his hand came up again, but instead of smacking Tony, he just stroked the back of his head softly. "Don't do that again."

"Never again, Boss," Tony vowed, and his grin was incandescent now, blinding everyone in the bullpen, and Abby's squealing might have actually reached ultrasonic levels at this point, Tim wasn't sure, because his brain was busy short-circuiting at the sight of Gibbs actually smiling, wide and _happy_ , for probably the first time ever since Tim had met him.


End file.
